Girlfriend
by TheBlueJoker
Summary: - Entonces, inténtalo. Muéstrale a Harry lo que significa enamorarse por completo de alguien. Enséñale lo que todos sabemos, que sólo una pelirroja puede conquistar a un Potter.- SemiAU
1. Maps

**Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y con ansias de leer. Sé que esto es extraño, suelo escribir mucho sobre los Juegos del Hambre y ahora voy por Harry Potter. Lo cierto es que era una potterhead antes de ser una tributo y espero que esta primera historia sea de su agrado. Es un fanfic semi AU, con un poco de OOC, pero espero que les guste.**

 **Este fic es Hanny así que si eres un Harmony, ve a leer los libros y vuelves (? No, es mentira, también tuve un cliché por esa pareja antes de leer El Príncipe Mestizo y Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Bueno, sin más que decir, a leer, chicos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Pues Ginny juega bastante bien en la posición de buscadora. Es más, hizo un excelente trabajo reemplazándome el año pasado cuando me expulsaron del equipo. Y nada que decir respecto a ser cazadora, pues debe de ser la mejor de todo Hogwarts - Cho bufó fuertemente y evitó mirar demasiado al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Probablemente si lo miraba le cantaría unas cuantas verdades que provocarían que se enfadara con ella, aunque nadie podía decir que no la entendía. Odiaba ciertamente cuando se colocaba en esa posición, cuando se ponía a hablar y hablar de Ginny Weasley y era casi imposible quitársela de la mente. Cuando no paraba de decir lo increíble que era jugando, o lo genial que era en Encantamientos, o lo alegre y extrovertida que era. ¿Por qué la pelirroja cazadora se estaba haciendo tema de conversación entre ambos? ¿Por qué su _casi novio_ se empeñaba en seguir hablando de ella? Se suponía que deberían de hablar de ella, de lo lista, bonita y agradable que era, sin presumir por supuesto. Debería de sentirse más que afortunado de que ella se haya fijado en él. Aunque tal vez, la afortunada era ella.

Miró hacia el lado y se deleitó con el panorama. A su lado, el Elegido estaba apoyado contra un árbol, jugando con una _snitch_ dorada que dejaba escapar para atraparla en el último instante. Tenía unos reflejos asombrosos que permitían que la pelotita no escapara fuera de su alcance antes de que volviese a tenerla en su poder. Cho lo encontraba pretencioso por hacer eso pero Harry Potter lo hacia ver tan natural que nadie más compartía su opinión. El buscador más joven de la casa _Gryffindor_ podía presumir cuanto quisiese si eso los volvía a hacer ganar la copa de _Quidditch_ por cuarto año seguido desde que Harry entrara al equipo

Su cabello azabache estaba despeinado igual que siempre como si el muchacho se hubiese recién bajado de su escoba, la Saeta de Fuego, luego de una tarde de vuelo. Jamás había visto a Harry con el cabello arreglado, siempre lo usaba natural y rebelde, dándole un aire de travieso que ni su madre podía quitar. Tenía una piel pálida, clara, que al chico le molestaba cuando se ponía demasiado tiempo al sol y se quemaba los pómulos y la nariz larga y respingada. Unos ojos verdes heredados de su madre Lily Potter, aunque con esa chispa de curiosidad y de travesuras que tenía su esposo James. Unas cejas negras perfiladas que cambiaban de expresión con facilidad. Y todo esto cubierto por unos lentes redondos que se deslizaban constantemente por el puente de su nariz. Además de eso, Harry tenía unos labios finos y pálidos con un toque mentolado que a Cho le fascinaba. Como si el muchacho estuviese las 24 horas del día listo para besar. Y a ella le gustaba que fuera la elegida de él. En su frente, había una cicatriz que Harry se empeñaba en ocultar pero ciertamente era imposible y hasta algo tonto. El rayo que tenía en su piel jamás se iría de ahí, sería un recordatorio de lo bien librado que había salido la noche del 31 de octubre.

Harry no era musculoso ni tan alto como su antiguo novio Cedric Diggory, quien era un auténtico bombonazo. No, Harry era más bien fibroso y atlético, sin ser flaco. Tenía unos brazos envidiables y probablemente un six pack oculto bajo la túnica del colegio. De algo tenían que servir las interminables horas y horas de práctica con el equipo de _quidditch_ de su casa.

También era un auténtico sabelotodo, de la misma manera en que decía él lo habían sido sus padres, tanto que a ella le sorprendía que no hubiese sido elegido para la casa de Ravenclaw. Harry se burlaba y decía que no tenía la creatividad y el individualismo que las águilas necesitaban. Él era valiente y audaz como todo buen león y estaba más que orgulloso por pertenecer a la misma casa que sus padres y su padrino. Su tío Remus también era un Gryffindor y Harry admiraba a esos cuatro con su vida. Él era el fiel reflejo de su familia. Igual de hábil con la varita que su padre y un experto en Pociones como su madre. Un mujeriego innato como su padrino y un sabelotodo como su tío.

Harry probablemente era el chico más codiciado que tenía Hogwarts pero eso no significaba que fuera de su total agrado. Harry Potter aparte de tener excelentes calificaciones, de ser el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, era el más bromista desde que Fred y George Weasley se habían ido del colegio el año pasado. Y antes de eso, se dedicaba a hacer bromas con ellos. Colocarle patas que corrían a las mesas del Gran Comedor había sido lo más básico que había hecho el joven cuando había llegado a _Hogwarts_. James Potter se pasaba aunque sea una vez por semana por el colegio y el despacho de McGonagall por culpa de su único hijo merodeador. Aunque ciertamente eso no le quitaba para nada el orgullo que sentía por Harry.

Volteó la vista cuando sintió que la _snitch_ se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba, en un claro intento de Harry por hacerla partícipe de su entretención. Los ojos verdes del que era su _casi novio_ , se movieron sin dejar de ver un segundo la esfera. Cho se mantuvo quieta, jugando con las páginas del libro de Transformaciones que descansaba en su regazo. Ella también era buscadora pero lo cierto es que no tenía la facilidad de Harry para atrapar el objeto con alas que revoloteaba cerca de ella, no cuando no se hallaba en movimiento, sobre una escoba surcando los cielos. Es más, de alguna forma u otra, sabía que haría el ridículo si intentaba copiar al Elegido. Ella era hábil pero no sabía hasta que punto. Un sentimiento casi de odio surgió de ella al recordar que una chica en particular si podía sin ningún problema agarrar la _snitch_ y esa persona en particular tenía el cabello rojo.

-Siempre he creído que esto se te haría fácil Cho, tienes buenos reflejos, eres buscadora, podríamos jugar - dijo el chico mientras deslizaba su lengua por su labio inferior en un gesto despreocupado. Le quedaba bien, casi como si lo hubiese estudiado toda su vida para ese momento.

-No lo creo, no tengo tus reflejos Harry - el chico le sonrió y le pasó un brazo fibroso por sus hombros delgados mientras atrapaba la pelotita alada sin problemas. - Y dime, capitán, - Harry soltó una risa contenida que le infló el pecho de orgullo mal disimulado y ella siguió - ¿Cuando harás las pruebas para el equipo de _Gryffindor_? - la chica sabía que era un tema que le fascinaba al azabache así que se recargó en su hombro y escuchó como el muchacho se alegraba.

-Pues estaba pensando hacerlas este sábado en la mañana, ya reservé el campo de _quidditch_ \- dijo él mientras miraba relajado los pasillos atestados de alumnos - ¿Por qué? ¿Preocupada porque te podamos ganar otra vez? - Cho hizo un gesto de suficiencia con la mano, aunque en su interior sabía con bastante exactitud que no había habido muchos partidos en donde le ganaran a los leones y menos si Harry estaba de buscador. A él ciertamente no le importaba pues confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades volando.

-Sabes que no Harry, es seguro que les podremos ganar sin problema, se fueron sus bateadores y su guardián, y estamos en clara ventaja contra ustedes este año, planearemos una estrategia basada en lo que hemos aprendido jugando contra ustedes y la usaremos en su contra - Harry enarco una ceja y se reservó su comentario. Al muchacho le gustaba Cho, no sabía hasta que punto pues según su padrino era un capricho que se le quitaría con los meses, pero odiaba cuando la chica se colocaba tan frívola y analística con todo lo que lo rodeaba, como si no pudiese dejar un segundo de lado la inteligencia de las águilas y admirar y disfrutar un deporte como lo era el quidditch. También odiaba cuando sacaba a colación a Cedric, quien fue su novio hasta que Pettigrew, un antiguo amigo de su padre y mortífago de Lord Voldemort lo había matado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Últimamente ya no era tan recurrente pero seguía detestando las comparaciones con aquel muchacho. Y más que nada porque Harry había sufrido cuando murió, cuando se dio cuenta de que un joven inocente había muerto por su culpa.

-Si, pero olvidas que soy capitán y por tanto buscaré a los mejores para volver a ganar la copa este año - dijo mientras hacia una lista mental de las personas que necesitaba. - Hacen falta un cazador, dos bateadores y un guardián - repasó las posiciones que estaban más que aseguradas y luego volvió la vista al frente - Es seguro que Katie vuelva al equipo este año y no dejaré que Ginny se vaya, es demasiado buena. En las vacaciones jugamos casi cada día, vuela fantástico y... - Y aquí íbamos de nuevo. Cho no estaba segura de que si lo hacia inconsciente o no, pero hablaba a cada momento de Ginny, como si necesitase que fuera tema de conversación, en todo momento y con quien fuese. Y cuando se ponía así ella simplemente quería golpearlo. Desde el año pasado que ella y Harry habían estado intentando salir con resultados bastante penosos. Siempre eran interrumpidos y luego Harry se fue de lleno en los estudios por sus TIMO y en el Ejército de Dumbledore que lo habían cortado por lo sano. Eso no evitó que se escribieran durante el verano y hablaran por _red flu_ algunos días.

Secretamente sentía envidia de la chica Weasley que pasaba días enteros y noches en vela a su lado sin ningún problema. Los padres de Harry amaban a esa muchacha mientras que ella, cuando había asistido a la fiesta de los 16 de Harry había sido ignorada olímpicamente por Lily Potter. La señora se pasaba más hablando con Molly Weasley o atendiendo a sus invitados que prestándole atención a una nueva conquista de su mujeriego hijo. Estaba casi segura que Lily ya tenía planeada la boda entre su primogénito y la menor de los Weasley desde hacia años. Se notaba en sus gestos y en sus miradas significativas a su hijo y a la pelirroja, como si ella supiese algo que nadie más sabía. Y eso a ella le molestaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que sería la novia de Harry si su familia no la aceptaba? ¿Por qué tenía esa maldición por las pelirrojas?

Giró su cabeza, sin oír realmente el fantástico verano que había pasado con la chica pecosa y miró hacia el pasillo, donde venía justamente la susodicha. Y tuvo esa envidia que tenían las mujeres cuando sabían que iban perdiendo terreno con un chico. Cho sabía que tenía mucho con lo que competir, no era tonta.

Ginny Weasley tenía 15 años, dos menos que ella y uno menos que Harry. Así que ninguna de las dos compartía clases con él. Ginny era la clase de chica que no era nada típica y que encandilaba a la mirada de una manera muy distinta a la de ella. Cho se consideraba bonita, se lo habían dicho pero no era el mismo tipo de belleza que tenía Ginny. Si mientras ella por un lado tenía el cabello negro pulcramente alisado y peinado, Ginny lo tenía rojo ardiente, que parecía fuego cada vez que el viento lo agitaba. Medían más o menos lo mismo, un metro sesenta y cinco. Ambas con piernas largas y torneadas por el deporte. Mientras Cho irradiaba armonía y fineza con cada paso que daba, Ginny era una explosión de rebeldía y de sensualidad. Movía las caderas de una forma seductora que a Cho le hubiese ido ridículo. Tenía una gracia muy distinta a la de ella. Y mientras la asiática tenía una personalidad tranquila y algo reservada, Ginny Weasley era extrovertida y alegre. Era fresca y divertida y era poco decir que la mayoría de los chicos estaba que babeaba por ella. Cho tenía labios finos y delicados, casi de muñeca pero los de Ginny eran suaves y apetitosos para cualquier hombre. Y se preguntaba si alguna vez, el hombre que tenía al lado había probado lo que todo chico en Hogwarts quería. Besar a Ginny Weasley.

La pelirroja se acercaba con seguridad hacia donde estaban ellos, más que dispuesta a raptar a su casi novio como cada día desde que habían partido el año.

Su cabello caía con gracia sobre sus hombros y sus ojos, igual de castaños que los de ella, brillaban al sol de otoño. Había desafío en su mirada, lo notaba, era el mismo que ella había detectado en su mirada cuando decidió enamorar a ese azabache que ahora miraba en la misma dirección que ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los movimientos de la chica hasta que estuvo enfrente de ellos, a un metro de distancia.

-Hasta que te encuentro Potter, me tienes dando vueltas por todo el colegio - sintió como se removía cuando Harry quitó el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros y reía ante la chica.

-Lo siento pelirroja, sabes que soy escurridizo - dijo el muchacho mientras se apoyaba con los codos sobre sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que tenía al frente.

-Me di cuenta, además de que el lento de mi hermano tampoco sabía adonde te habías metido. Dijo que saliste corriendo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras - un mechón de cabello rojo se movió con el viento y se sacudió, tapando el rostro de Ginny.

-Ah, Snape está esperando la oportunidad de castigarme por todo el año. Y si es así, prefiero que sea por alguna broma y no por un capricho de él - se pasó la mano por los cabellos azabaches, despeinándolos aún más que antes.

-Por supuesto. Bueno, - dijo Ginny y con una sonrisa que Cho sabía era de satisfacción, le habló al ojiverde - McGonagall quiere hablar contigo, dijo algo sobre cambiar la hora del campo para el domingo - Harry dejó la sonrisa y miró a su mejor amiga de hito en hito.

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso, pedí el campo hace días - y con eso de argumento se colocó de pie, tomó su mochila azul oscuro y se la echó al hombro con rapidez. - Vamos Ginn, tenemos que ir a hablar con ella - Harry miró a Cho y se disculpó con la mirada, mientras que la chica echaba chispas de sus ojos marrones. -Lo siento Cho, te veo luego ¿si? - y con eso tomó la mano de la pelirroja y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Cho se puso de pie en cuanto los vio perderse en las profundidades de la escuela, más enfadada que nunca, y haciéndose el mismo cuestionamiento una y otra vez. ¿Qué se creía Ginny Weasley para pensar que le podía quitar el novio?

Y con eso en mente, se planteó destruir todo tipo de relación entre esos dos porque ella no perdería a su novio así como así y menos contra ella. Si eso pasaba, dejaría de llamarse Cho Chang.

-O-

Siempre era divertido hacer enfadar a la asiática. Era uno de los placeres de la vida de Ginny, tal como molestar al pequeño Ronnie o disfrutar de una buena tarde de vuelo en su escoba. Era como pasar una buena tarde haciendo bromas con los gemelos o reír por las noches en la Madriguera con Hermione. Era esa clase de cosas que a ella le fascinaba hacer y la llamada de McGonnagall durante su clase de Transformaciones había sido el detonante de esta ocasión. A veces era por alguna broma, o a veces era porque simplemente odiaba ver tanta dulzura de Cho Chang con su mejor amigo. Miró hacia su costado y pasó saliva inconsciente. Ver a Harry provocaba reacciones así. Su reciente capitán estaba que echaba espuma por la boca y eso a ella le entretenía.

-...Por favor, hacia días que lo programé, ¿Por qué nos cambiarán el horario? ¿McGonagall no te dijo nada, pelirroja? - Ginny enarcó una ceja con fingido enfado y Harry sonrió, haciendo que ella olvidará por un momento como respirar.

-No Harry, ya te dije que no - dijo mientras doblaba por un pasillo, evitando chocar contra un chico de Hufflepuff que corría sin mirar al frente.

-Ah, tiene que ser este sábado, el domingo estaba planeando hablar con Hagrid - dijo mientras se arreglaba la mochila al hombro.

-¿Sigue sin hablarles porque no tomaron su materia? - preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa. A la que Harry respondió con otra más grande.

\- Si. A ninguno de los tres nos servía como clase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. - Ginny sabía bien que la gran ambición de su amigo era ser auror igual que su padre, su tío y su padrino. Todos ellos eran de los más respetables aurores en el Ministerio de Magia. Y Harry los admiraba a todos por igual. - Hermione la encontraba hasta inútil - ese último comentario lo soltó con una pizca de gracia en su voz que Ginny detectó enseguida.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco creo que vaya a tomar esa asignatura el próximo año - dijo y Harry volteó a verla porque sabía con exactitud lo que ella quería hacer el resto de su vida.

\- No hay clases de vuelo que puedas tomar en sexto Ginny, y tampoco te dan un TIMO por ser una cazadora - la pelirroja rió, contagiando al muchacho de ojos verdes. Harry sabía que de haber exámenes de vuelo, él pasaría con un Extraordinario sin sudar. Ella también lo aprobaría con honores y ayudaría bastante a su currículum para entrar a algún equipo de quidditch en el futuro. Las Arpías de Holyhead. Ese era su sueño desde que tenía memoria y sabía lo que era montar una escoba.

\- Lo sé aunque no por eso dejaré de intentar entrar a un equipo cuando termine el colegio - Harry sabía que ella hablaba en serio así que sólo le sonrió y la apoyó como siempre. Si su amiga entraba a las Arpías, él asistiría a cada partido con tal de verla volar y ganar.

Sabía que los Chudley Cannons de Ron no tendrían oportunidad de ganar si Ginny estaba en el equipo. Lo sabía, ella era especial en todo sentido y sería más que capaz de entrar al equipo que quisiese, incluso jugar por la selección de Inglaterra.

Miró a la pelirroja y casi se le fue el aire de los pulmones. Sabía que su corazón se había saltado un latido cuando vio el cabello de fuego ondear al viento de otoño, destilando esa fragancia que había descubierto la primera vez que había olido _Amortencia_ en el laboratorio de pociones de su madre. Tres olores que le fascinaban, el primero era la tarta de melaza de su madre, el segundo era el olor a madera de escoba y el tercero era algo floral que no sabía identificar. En un principio no había sabido de donde venía la fragancia embriagadora, pero luego lo distinguió, cuando llegó a la Madriguera en el verano pasado. Ese distintivo aroma venía del cabello de su mejor amiga. De Ginny.

Y en ese momento, supo que había sentimientos de amor hacia ella. Que era más que amistad y que esos retorcijones que sentía era sólo cuando sus ojos castaños se cruzaban con los de él. Que cuando el olor de su cabello entraba a su cabeza, lo sacudía por completo. Le gustaba Ginny Weasley. Probablemente sentía más que un cariño por ella, o un gusto. Probablemente la amaba y estaba aterrado de ello.

Le asustaba pensar en la cantidad de cosas que podrían pasar si ellos llegaban a estar juntos.

La primera era el roce que se produciría con su mejor amigo pues estaba más que seguro de que Ron pondría trabas si llegaba a salir con su hermana pequeña. Los otros cinco hermanos, Charlie, Bill, Percy, y sus dos amigos bromistas, Fred y George tampoco estarían felices. Todos sabían la reputación que se había formado en los últimos dos años con las mujeres. Esa de la que Sirius tanto se reía.

El segundo problema serían sus padres. Conociendo como conocía a su madre estaba segura de que llegaría a planear una boda cuando supiese que la terrible pero tierna maldición Potter había trascendido a su único hijo y que por tanto había caído en las garras de una pelirroja de carácter explosivo y valiente. No es que no quisiera tener una relación seria con Ginny pero lo cierto es que le aterraba pensar en la seriedad del asunto. Jamás se había enamorado de esa forma y eso lo ponía nervioso. La presión que pondrían sus padres no sería de ayuda.

Y la tercera pero la más importante era la seguridad de Ginny. Su familia había sido blanco de ataques desde que Voldemort había estado en su apogeo hace ya más de 15 años atrás. Él había sido perseguido junto a su familia desde que tuvo días de vida y estuvo a punto de morir de no ser por el escudo de magia que colocó su madre y su padre en él. Eso lo había salvado cuando el Señor Tenebroso había atacado su antigua casa en el Valle de Godric e intentó matarlo. Ahora, con el regreso de Tom Riddle las cosas eran peores. El pasado año, sus padres fueron víctimas de constantes abusos por parte del Ministerio de Magia, cuando Cornelius Fudge no quiso admitir que Harry tenía razón y que el Innombrable había vuelto. Su padre casi había perdido su trabajo como auror al igual que su tío Remus y su padrino Sirius.

La familia Potter desde siempre había sido un símbolo de esperanza pero debido a eso fueron atacados en más ocasiones de las que Harry quisiera admitir. Y él había vivido experiencias cercanas a la muerte en cada uno de sus años en Hogwarts y antes de ir allí. No quería pensar en su segundo año porque le revolvía el estómago de pensar en que hubiera pasado si no hubiese rescatado de Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos. En ese entonces ella había sido blanco de ataque sólo por ser su amiga y la hermana de Ron. No quería pensar en que pasaría si fuera su novia, si llegaban a establecer una relación amorosa que la pondría en peligro en más de una vez. No sabía si podría vivir en un mundo en donde Ginevra Weasley no estuviese. Ella tenía que vivir aunque eso significase que nunca le dijera lo que sentía por ella.

Aunque eso significase que debía alejarse de ella para evitar que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo. Aunque eso significase perder a su mejor amiga.

-O-

-¿No crees que Harry ha estado actuando algo extraño desde el lunes? - dijo Ginny Weasley el día miércoles en el Gran Comedor. Se arrimó más a Hermione Granger que comía tranquila lanzándole cada cierto tiempo miradas al hermano de la pelirroja, evitando así que alguno de los dos chicos que estaban a unos metros de ellas escucharan la conversación que se producía entre ellas. La castaña miró a Ginny y enarcó una ceja mientras miraba al azabache de ojos verdes.

Harry se veía tan despreocupado como siempre, riendo de una broma con Ron pero siempre con ese toque algo travieso que lo caracterizaba.

-No, para nada, yo lo veo igual - dijo mientras se volteaba a su amiga pero ella no se veía conforme con su respuesta.

-No me refiero a su conducta en general, ¿no crees que está extraño conmigo? - Hermione notó por el tono de voz que la pequeña Weasley estaba realmente preocupada por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo así que repasó mentalmente la conducta de Harry con Ginny y se dio cuenta que había sido bastante extraña los últimos días. Ellos eran bastante espontáneos cuando estaban juntos pero eso no había ocurrido los últimos días. El joven era de los que abrazaba a la pelirroja sin problema, que la cargaba sobre su hombro cuando jugaba o de los que la llevaba en su espalda cuando se cansaba por un entrenamiento de quidditch. Esas situaciones no habían ocurrido y ciertamente Harry se estaba apartando de su amiga. Ginny tenía sus motivos para preocuparse.

-Si, ahora que lo dices, tienes razón - y con esa respuesta Ginny suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su comida, mirando siempre al de ojos verdes que se encontraba perdido en su mundo y no sentía la potente mirada chocolate sobre sí.

-Pensé que era por el inconveniente que hubo con el campo de quidditch pero después me di cuenta que se comportaba de forma extraña sólo conmigo. - Hermione dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y fijó su vista en su amiga. - No me gusta cuando se enfada conmigo pero lo cierto es que no sé que pude hacer para que se pusiese así - la patata que Ginny movía sobre el plato sufrió el aplastamiento cuando lo atravesó con su tenedor. Se podía notar que más que herida estaba enfadada y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Ginny tenía un carácter fuerte y explosivo y era lógico que se enfadaría si Harry se ponía a ignorarla.

-No te preocupes por ello Ginny, probablemente tiene la cabeza en las nubes. A nosotros no nos ha dicho que se haya enfadado contigo - pero eso pareció enfadar aún más a la pelirroja que lanzó su cubierto a la mesa y después de gesticular una disculpa a Hermione, se puso de pie y tomó su mochila.

Harry se dio cuenta del humor de perros con el que su mejor amiga se puso de pie y tuvo la horrible idea de dirigirle la palabra a Ginny cuando no lo había hecho en todo el día.

\- Ginny, ¿Estás bien? - dijo y Ron se giró con un pedazo de carne en su boca que sería imposible de comer si no fuese un Weasley.

\- ¡Y a ti que te importa Potter! - y salió con una elegancia digna de ella del Gran Comedor. Harry se quedó de piedra y durante un segundo tuvo la intención de salir tras ella pero bajó la vista a su plato vacío y se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

De alguna forma sabía que Ginny se enfadaría si de un día para otro cambiaba su relación con ella pero luego de una terrible noche en vela se dio cuenta que no podía ponerla en peligro, que tenía que mantenerla al margen de todo y más importante, no podía seguir enamorándose de esa forma de ella, no podía permitirse esa clase de conducta porque terminaría besándola en cualquier pasillo desierto de Hogwarts.

Cuando levantó la vista se topó con la mirada acusadora de Hermione que le reprochaba su comportamiento. Ron probablemente no se daría cuenta pero ella ya lo había hecho y no podía permitir que esos dos discutieran cuando se notaba que estaban colados uno del otro.

-O-

Harry realmente estaba cabreado cuando llegó la mañana del domingo y tuvo que realizar las pruebas de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor. En primer lugar, porque no se hablaba con Ginny desde el miércoles, cuando le gritó en el Gran Comedor y en segundo porque no había resuelto el tema con Hagrid, quién los ignoraba luego de haber dejado la asignatura que impartía el guardabosques. Pero aunque sonará mal, el tema de Ginny era el que lo traía de cabeza. Le ponía de mal humor no poder hablar con ella cada noche en la sala común, o no poder dejar caer su cabeza en su regazo cuando se sintiese estresado. Ginny era una parte demasiado importante en su vida y se sentía desdichado si no la tenía cerca.

Cuando llegó al campo de quidditch seguido de Ron y Hermione se topó con más de la mitad de la casa de Gryffindor en el césped. Había alumnos desde primer año que nerviosamente apretaban una selección de las pésimas viejas escobas de la escuela, hasta alumnos de séptimo que destacaban sobre el resto intimidando descaradamente. Los últimos incluían un gran chico con pelo tieso que Harry reconoció inmediatamente del Expreso del Hogwarts. Era un chico alto y musculoso que tenía toda la pinta de ser guardían.

\- Nos conocimos en el tren, en el compartimiento del viejo Sluggy - dijo con toda confianza, dando un paso fuera de la multitud para estrechar la mano de Harry. - Cormac McLaggen, Guardián - desde ese presciso momento, supo que no le caía tan bien el chico de séptimo.

\- No hiciste las pruebas el año pasado, ¿o sí? - preguntó Harry, habiéndose dado cuenta de la anchura de McLaggen y pensando que él podría bloquear a los tres cazadores sin moverse siquiera.

\- Estaba en el ala del hospital cuando celebraron las pruebas - dijo McLaggen, con algo de fanfarronería, una que Harry conocía absolutamente bien - Comí una libra de huevos de Doxy por una apuesta.-

-Bien, - dijo Harry - Bueno… si esperas por allí…- Apuntó al borde del campo, cerca de donde Hermione estaba sentada apretándose las manos. Le pareció ver un atisbo de fastidio pasar por la cara de McLaggen y se preguntó si McLaggen esperaba un trato preferencial porque ambos eran favoritos del "viejo Sluggy". Harry decidió empezar con una prueba básica, pidiendo a todos los aspirantes al equipo que se dividiesen en grupos de diez y volasen una vez alrededor del campo. Esta fue una buena decisión: los primeros diez estaban formados por alumnos de primero y no podía estar más claro que casi nunca habían volado antes. Sólo un chico se las arregló para permanecer en el aire más de unos pocos segundos, y estaba tan sorprendido que chocó inmediatamente con uno de los postes de gol. Harry suspiró y pidió amablemente a los chicos que abandonaran el campo de quidditch. Buscó con la mirada alguna melena pelirroja pero Ginny no estaba en el campo dando las pruebas, logrando que Harry se enfadara y se deprimiera aún más. La necesitaba y no sólo en el equipo. Suspiró cuando dos de tercero se pusieron a discutir y rezó a Merlín para que el día terminara pronto. Ahora entendía perfectamente a sus antiguos capitanes, Oliver y Angelina.

El segundo grupo constaba de diez de las niñas más tontas con las que Harry se había encontrado nunca, quienes, cuando sopló su silbato, simplemente se desternillaron riéndose tontamente y apretándose entre ellas. Cuando les pidió que abandonaran el campo lo hicieron bastante alegres y fueron a sentarse en las tribunas para interrumpir al resto. Suspiró. Solía llamar la atención de las chicas desde que entró a Hogwarts y cuando fue creciendo, el problema comenzó a empeorar. Su padre y padrino se reían a sus espaldas diciendo que había heredado el atractivo Potter y el encanto Black. Y ahora las chicas lo seguían por esos "encantos" incluso en las pruebas de quidditch. El tercer grupo no fue mejor que el anterior, pues tuvo un accidente múltiple en la mitad del camino alrededor del campo. Gran parte del cuarto grupo había venido sin escobas. El quinto grupo era de Hufflepuff.

\- Si hay alguien más aquí que no sea de Gryffindor - gritó Harry, quien empezaba a estar seriamente enfadado, pues aún no encontraba cazadores - márchese ahora, ¡por favor! -

Hubo una pausa, entonces un par de chicas Ravenclaws salieron corriendo a toda velocidad del campo, bufando con risa.

El sexto grupo era bastante más aceptable y entre los que volaban estaba Katie Bell, quien era cazadora desde hace años en Gryffindor.

Volvió a mirar hacia las gradas, y a través del campo, encontrándose con Cho, que estaba sentada junto a su amiga Marietta saludándolo con efusividad. Harry levantó una mano con desgano, mirando y buscando a Ginny. La necesitaba volando en estos momentos, jugando como lo hacia en la Madriguera. Quería ver ese cabello rojo al viento, anotando como sólo ella sabía.

El séptimo grupo se elevó en el preciso momento en que su amiga pelirroja hacia acto de presencia en el campo de juego. Vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos de color negro que se le pegaban a esas deliciosas piernas torneadas y esbeltas. Llevaba una camiseta entallada y sobre ella una túnica del equipo de quidditch. Su cabello estaba, para la desgracia o fortuna de Harry, tomado en una coleta alta que dejaba mechones sueltos que caían sobre su rostro pecoso, dejando su cuello despejado.

Apenas tocó el campo de quidditch, los gritos de los chicos empezaron en las graderías. Silbidos, piropos y bastantes gritos ante la atractiva joven que se paró con una Barredora dispuesta a presentar una prueba.

-Hasta que decidiste llegar Weasley - aunque la extrañaba a horrores, y agradecía que hubiese venido, nada le quitaba el enojo de su retraso. Además, y aunque costara admitirlo, estaba más enfadado con si mismo por enfadarla. Ginny ignoró olimpicamente su comentario, lo miró fijamente y se elevó en el aire, volando junto al resto de los alumnos.

Decir que Ginny lo había hecho bien, sería decir poco. Había sido la mejor marcando 17 tantos en toda la competencia. Él desde el principio supo que se quedaría con el puesto y estaba realmente agradecido con la Weasley por haber asistido a la prueba a pesar de que hace varios días no se hablaban. La veía en los pasillos cuando cambiaba de clases y en las comidas en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando ella se quedaba hasta tarde con la cabeza en un pergamino escribiendo frenéticamente al igual que Hermione. O cuando simplemente pasaba el tiempo con sus amigas por los jardines. Pero quería estar con ella, quería pasar tiempo con su amiga. Porque verla una vez al día no estaba haciendo que su amor por ella se fuera, al contrario, la extrañaba más y quería estar a su lado con aún más fuerza.

Cuando bajó de su escoba, Ginny se topó con la verde mirada de Harry, quien sonreía ladinamente ante el desempeño de su amiga en las pruebas.

-Weasley, tienes el puesto - Ginny lo miró significativamente y asintió mientras se soltaba el cabello para después quitarse la túnica quedando sólo con una apretada camiseta de tirantes de color blanco que resaltaba su piel. A Harry se le hizo agua la boca y después de tragar fuertemente, volvió a llamar a Ginny.- ¡Ginny! ¿Podemos hablar luego?- no supo el por qué del impulso de hablar con ella, de aclarar las cosas pero los silbidos y el griterío que había en el estadio no le permitían pensar con claridad. Eso o que su corazón desbocado no le permitía oír algo más.

La pelirroja miró a Harry quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su uniforme de quidditch y la insignia de capitán en su pecho. Se veía realmente bien de esa forma y entendía el afán de Cho de perseguirlo a todas partes para que nadie lo acosara o intentara coquetearle. Harry era esa definición de guapo sin llegar a los excesos. Era alto, cuerpo bien formado, ojos verdes que hechizarían a cualquiera. Estaba más que claro que ni una chica se resistiría a salir con él, no cuando la confianza se destilaba por sus poros.

-Claro, capitán- Harry bufó por el tono burlón de Ginny y la pelirroja sonrió para elevarse junto a sus compañeras y sentarse en las gradas para terminar de ver las pruebas para el equipo.

Después de dos horas, muchas quejas y varios berrinches, uno implicando una Cometa 260 rota y varios dientes rotos, Harry había encontrado tres Cazadoras: Katie Bell, de vuelta al equipo después de una prueba excelente, un nuevo hallazgo llamada Demelza Robins, quien era particularmente buena esquivando Bludgers, y Ginny, quien había destacado toda la competición y marcado diecisiete tantos por añadidura. Aunque estaba complacido con su selección, Harry se quedó ronco de tanto gritar a los muchos que se quejaban y ahora estaba librando una batalla similar con los Bateadores rechazados.

\- Esa es mi decisión final y si no se quitan del camino de los Guardianes los tendré que hechizar- bramó cuando su paciencia se comenzó a agotar. No tenía ni un sentido que siguieran reclamando puesto que el capitán era él y su elección estaba hecha. Pese a eso, ninguno de los Bateadores elegidos tenía el viejo resplandor de Fred y George, aunque reemplazar a sus amigos era imposible, pero aún así estaba razonablemente satisfecho con ellos: Jimmy Peakes, un chico de tercer año bajito pero con el pecho ancho que se las había arreglado para hacerle un chichón del tamaño de un huevo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry con una Bludger golpeada ferozmente, y Ritchie Coote, que parecía debilucho pero dirigía bien.

Se unieron a Katie, Demelza y Ginny en las tribunas para ver la selección del último miembro del equipo. Harry había deliberadamente dejado la prueba de los Guardianes para el final, esperando tener un estadio más vacío y menos presión en aquellos a los que concernía. Desgraciadamente, de cualquier forma, todos los jugadores rechazados y un número de personas que habían bajado a mirar después de un largo desayuno, se habían unido a la multitud, así que era mayor que nunca. Cada vez que un Guardián volaba a los cestos anotadores, la multitud rugía y abucheaba en igual medida. Harry echó un vistazo a Ron, quien siempre había tenido problemas con sus nervios; éste había esperado que haber ganado su partido final el curso pasado le hubiese curado, pero aparentemente no: Ron tenía una delicada sombra de verde. Ninguno de los cinco primeros aspirantes paró más de dos goles cada uno. Para la decepción de Harry, Cormac McLaggen paró cuatro penaltis de cinco. En el último, sin embargo, se disparó en la dirección completamente opuesta; la multitud se rió y le abucheó y McLaggen volvió al suelo apretando sus dientes. Ron parecía listo para desmayarse mientras se subía en su Barredora Once.

-Buena suerte- gritó una voz desde las gradas. Harry miró alrededor, viendo a Hermione que gritaba animando a su amigo, a quien los nervios se lo comía. Le hubiese gustado esconder su cara en sus manos, como ella hizo un momento después, pero pensó que como era el capitán se debía mostrar ligeramente más valeroso, así que se giró para ver la prueba de Ron. No debía de haberse preocupado: Ron salvó uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco penaltis uno tras otro. Eso del quidditch definitivamente estaba en la sangre de los Weasley.

Encantado, y resistiéndose a unirse a los vítores de la multitud con dificultad, Harry se volvió a McLaggen para decirle que, desafortunadamente, Ron le había batido, para encontrar la cara roja de McLaggen a pulgadas de la suya propia. Retrocedió un poco.

-Su hermana no lo intentó de verdad- dijo McLaggen amenazadoramente. Había una vena latiendo en su sien a lo que Harry respondió con una sonrisa irónica. -Ella le dio una parada fácil.- Harry se molestó, más de lo que esperó al ver como insultaban a su mejor amigo, no, no era tanto por Ron, era porque dudaban de la habilidad de Ginny como cazadora.

-Basura,- dijo Harry fríamente.- Esa fue la que casi falla, además Ginny es una jugadora excepcional y no tiene necesidad de lanzar más despacio porque se trata de su hermano- McLaggen avanzó un paso más cerca de Harry, quien se mantuvo en su sitio.

-Dame otra oportunidad- "Por supuesto que no, menos después que insultaste las habilidades de Ginny".

\- No - Harry miró hacia las tribunas, cruzando su mirada con la chocolate de la pelirroja y volvió a mirar a McLaggen.- Ya has tenido tu oportunidad. Paraste cuatro. Ron paró cinco. Ron es Guardián, lo ganó con todas las de la ley. Apártate de mi camino.-

Pensó por un momento que McLaggen lo golpearía, es más, quería que lo hiciera, de esa manera aprendería a perder de buena forma, pero también pensaba en que su madre estaría lo suficientemente enfadada para no mandarle tarta de melaza si se enteraba que andaba en peleas, otra vez. Así que se contentó con una fea mueca en el rostro de McLaggen, quien se fue furioso, gruñendo lo que sonaron como amenazas al aire. Harry se volvió para encontrar a su nuevo equipo sonriéndole radiantemente. Prestó su atención en Ginny, quien mantenía su escoba en sus manos y miraba un punto al lado de la cabeza de Harry, evitando su mirada.

-Bien hecho- susurró - Volaron realmente bien- los demás aplaudieron y comenzaron a dispersarse, al igual que la gente de las gradas que salía a disfrutar del cálido día de Septiembre* y se perdía entre los terrenos del colegio.

-Lo hiciste fenomenalmente Ron- era Hermione quien corría hacia ellos desde las gradas con una sonrisa en la cara. Se colgó del cuello de su amigo aunque se apartó cuando se dio cuenta de la incómoda situación en la que se puso. Harry rió por lo bajo, no queriendo ver el momento de sus amigos y escaneó el campo buscando a Ginny, quien caminaba hasta los vestuarios.

-¡Hey Ginn!- la pelirroja se dio vuelta y miró a Harry que corría hasta ella y la seguía a los vestuarios. Necesitaba darse un baño, odiaba estar con olor a sudor en su cuerpo. - Aún debemos hablar - Harry miró a la pelirroja que reuía a su mirada, evitando verlo a los ojos.

-¿Me puedes decir que es lo qué te pasa? Te has comportado muy extraño conmigo y quiero saber por qué - dijo mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura delgada y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Harry.

El azabache sabía que debía ir con la verdad, Ginny lo merecía pero si le decía, estaba obligado a confesarle lo que sentía y más que no poder estar con ella, le dolería más saber que no correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Lamento si he estado actuando extraño, no era mi intención lastimarte - dijo Harry cuando sintió que era casi imposible quitarse la pregunta de encima. Debía decirle pero las palabras simplemente no venían a su boca.

-Está bien, pero quiero saber qué te llevó a actuar así - el chico suspiró y Ginny supo que no llegaría a ningún lado si seguía rehuyendo cuando preguntara algo.

-No es la clase de cosas que puedas contar Ginny - dijo y le dio la espalda, lo que evitó que la muchacha viera el sonrojo que había nacido en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no, Harry? ¿Por qué no me puedes decir? - la voz se le agudizó en la última frase, dando a entender que se quebraba por lo que Harry se giró y miró a esos ojos chocolates que lo tenían en la situación más complicada de su adolescencia. Ginny estaba algo roja pero él sabía que era debido al enojo así que simplemente se alejó unos pasos y se lamentó por no tener su varita a mano.

-Porque no es la clase de cosas que puedas decir así como así Ginny - dijo Harry y se revolvió el cabello de la nuca con nerviosismo y con eso, la pelirroja dio por terminada la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo Potter - y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, dejando a Harry parado en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber que decir. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Y con cero racionalidad en su mente, corrió tras Ginny.

-¡Ginny! - la pelirroja se dio vuelta y se vio atrapada entre la muralla y el pecho fuerte de Harry. Se sonrojó levemente y levantó sus ojos febriles hacia él, dándose cuenta de lo verdes y decididos que se veían. Pero no pudo seguir observándolo porque se vio aturdida por los labios de Harry que se presionaban gentilmente contra los suyos.

Era un roce leve en el que Harry le daba la opción de alejarse si quería, pero lo cierto es que no era así. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meter las manos en su cabello azabache y atraerlo hasta ella, y eso hizo. Deslizo sus manos por su pecho, subió por sus hombros y su cuello hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual desordenó de todas las formas en que lo había soñado alguna vez. Los labios del chico cada vez fueron presionando con más entrega y osadía. Sus manos dejaron de estar a cada lado de su cabeza y se fueron a su cintura y su mejilla, donde la apretó y la aferró más hacia su cuerpo, temiendo perderla.

Los labios de ambos se movían despacio y con algo de temor hasta que se dieron cuenta del suave cosquilleo que se producía en su vientre cuando estos hacían contacto. Ginny atrajo más a Harry, quien delineaba la boca de la pelirroja con su lengua, disfrutando del mejor de los sabores que podría encontrar. Era mejor que todo lo que alguna vez pudo probar y le fascinaba.

Cuando el aire se fue agotando en ambos, Harry despegó sus labios y relamió los de Ginny, dejando que tomara el aliento antes de volver a atacar su boca, ahora más que dispuesto a jugar con su lengua rosada.

Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y deslizó su lengua cuando la boca de Ginny se abrió. La joven gimió y eso detonó algo dentro de Harry que hizo el beso más apasionado, que lo hizo combatir a la par con la lengua de la Weasley. La empotró contra la pared y deslizó sus manos por sus caderas y luego por sus piernas suaves y cremosas. Sentía bajo las yemas de sus dedos como la piel suave de Ginny se erizaba ante su contacto, como se le colocaba la piel de gallina. Era fascinante ver la cantidad de reacciones que podía provocar en la pelirroja con sólo un beso.

También lo era sentir todo lo que la Weasley podía hacer en su cuerpo. Como la sangre se aglomeraba en su cerebro, o como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban cuando ella deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, o como los músculos de su abdomen se apretaban cuando ella lo aferraba con más fuerza.

Le estaba encantando todo lo que surgía de ellos, como sus respiraciones intentaban normalizarse después de que sus labios se separaban. ¡Merlín, ahora tenía más que claro que amaba a esta mujer!

Ginny le sonrió con diversión cuando los labios de Harry se fueron a sus mejillas sonrosadas, era casi imposible para ambos dejar de tocarse de esa forma cuando ya habían probado lo bien que se sentía. Ahora el joven Potter no tenía ninguna duda, estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Pero eso sólo provocó miedo, y el alivio casi se evaporó cuando sintió pasos que resonaban en el pasillo.

Ambos se separaron, estableciendo una distancia mínima de un metro y medio entre sus cuerpos, desviando la mirada cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron igual de sonrojados que ellos, con la mirada febril por el abrazo y el incómodo momento que lo había seguido.

Cuando preguntaron que ocurría, ni Ginny ni Harry fueron capaces de responder.

-O-

-¿Te besaste? ¿Con Harry? - Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de 16 años que Ginny conocía. Era perspicaz y astuta, intuitiva y valiente pero había veces en que era igual que cualquier chica de su edad - ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Harry, cierto? ¿Harry Potter? - Ginny suspiró cuando la pregunta se repitió por tercera vez y recargó su cabeza en el árbol en el que estaba apoyada. Ambas amigas estaban sentadas a la orilla del Lago Negro, con la corbata dorada y escalata algo torcida y con la túnica arrugada. Era día lunes por la tarde y las clases ya habían acabado por lo que los chicos se aglomeraban en las salas comunes y los lugares tranquilos para descansar del primer día de la semana.

Ginny no era la excepción así que cuando sus clases terminaron, fue a buscar a su amiga a Runas Antiguas, buscando el momento ideal en que pudiese sacar todo lo que tenía contenido dentro suyo. Aún sentía los labios adormecidos y calientes desde el beso que le había dado Harry ayer por la mañana. El constante aleteo tampoco se iba y la sensación de estar flotando le había valido una reprimenda de Snape cuando había golpeado sin querer con un hechizo a un compañero.

Sabía que debía sacarse a Harry de su mente pero el mundo no estaba por la labor. Es más, todo le recordaba a él y al efímero momento que habían vivido ayer en los camerinos. Sentía su aroma cítrico con un toque de madera en sus fosas nasales, masculino y excitante de maneras muy complejas. Sentía su mirada esmeralda cada vez que giraba en un pasillo del castillo y esperaba verlo en cada rincón pero lo cierto es que no se había topado con él desde ayer en la cena y sentía que lo extrañaba mucho más que de costumbre.

Volvió la vista a Hermione cuando sintió que sus pensamientos se habían ido demasiado lejos y respondió con voz cansada.

\- Si Hermione, estamos hablando del mismo Harry, del Elegido, del Niño que Vivió, del capitán del equipo de quidditch, de nuestro amigo - se apoyó mejor en el árbol y elevó sus brazos para ordenarse el cabello y tomárselo en una coleta algo suelta. Hermione aún no podía creerlo, aunque la idea no era tan descabellada, ya que cualquiera podía notar la química palpable entre esos dos. Harry era un auténtico caballero a su lado, era atento, amable y comprensivo de maneras que sólo con Ginny era. La Weasley por otro lado, era un más fresca, adorable y se dejaba mimar por el azabache. Que la cargara en brazos cuando estaba cansada era mucho decir cuando le molestaba enormemente que le abrieran la puerta.

Ginny no era débil e indefensa y aunque no disfrutaba de esas cursilerías como que te sostuvieran la puerta o que la tratarán como si fuese de cristal, podía tolerarlos e incluso los disfrutaba si venían de Harry. Le gustaba que le ofreciera su paraguas cuando llovía o que le prestara su chaqueta cuando sentía frío. Le gustaban esos detalles porque venían de él.

\- Vaya, diría que estoy sorprendida pero lo cierto es que no es así. Es decir, me sorprende que por fin se decidieran pero no el que se hayan besado. - dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba mejor y miraba fijamente a Ginny que parecía a punto de entrar en un estado de estrés excesivo. Le dio un poco de pena el verla así aunque el brillo que tenían sus ojos era hermoso. Se notaba que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y podía casi jurar que su amigo estaba en la misma posición que ella. Lo único que los separaba era Cho Chang y la negativa de su amigo a tomarse una relación en serio. Sabía que Ginny no quería ser una más del montón y que si Harry no le aclaraba las cosas, ella no se quedaría sentada esperando que él se decidiera. La pelirroja era una chica hermosa y carismática que tenía a media escuela a sus pies y que podía tener a cualquier chico, incluido a Harry Potter. Sólo tenía que proponérselo. - ¿Aún te gusta Harry, Ginny? - la aludida abrió sus ojos castaños con impresión y boqueo un par de veces, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para poder decir lo que pensaba.

\- Sabes que siempre he querido a Harry, pero no sabía si debía seguir esperando a que me dejara de ver como una amiga. Pero ayer me di cuenta que siente algo por mí y no sabes lo feliz que me puso eso. - Ginny tenía una mirada ilusionada que pocas veces había visto Hermione pero que le quedaba bien, le daba un toque de inocencia. - Pero luego pienso en que sigue con Cho Chang. No sé si fue por algo que sentía en ese momento o algo más profundo, pero me besó y eso me tiene muy confundida. - La castaña asintió y pudo ver la duda que seguía creciendo a pasos agigantados en su amiga. Sabía que uno de los dos tenía que tomar la determinación de estar con el otro y si Harry no era ese, tenía que ser Ginny. Tendría que ser ella, tendría que hacerle ver que las relaciones podían ser fructíferas, que estaban llenas de amor y entrega. Que Harry Potter era capaz de amar y de estar con una persona a largo plazo. Ginny sería la única capaz de hacerle ver eso y ella la ayudaría sin dudarlo. - No sé si Harry esté realmente preparado para una relación seria, pero si fuera así, me gustaría que lo intentara conmigo -

\- Entonces, inténtalo. Muéstrale a Harry lo que significa enamorarse por completo de alguien. Enséñale lo que todos sabemos, que sólo una pelirroja puede conquistar a un Potter - Ginny carcajeó, y le sonrió con gratitud a Hermione. Sentía que necesitaba escuchar eso, que su amiga otra vez me diera el empujón que necesitaba para poder avanzar. La primera vez fue cuando se decidió a conocer a otros chicos parte de Harry, ahora lo sería para darse cuenta que sólo lo quería a él.

Lucharía, le enseñaría a Harry lo que era el amor y triunfaría.

Ella sería la nueva novia de Harry Potter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Bueno, el fanfic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos pero espero hacerlo de muchas muchas hojas de word para que disfruten del Hanny. Otra cosa, estoy algo ocupada estas dos semanas, tengo que terminar un capítulo para un reto de THG y sacar otro capítulo de El Perdedor pero iré subiendo de a pocos es que les gusta. Dejenme sus opiniones para saber si les gusta o no, está pequeña idea.**

 **Aclaraciones: Si, James y Lily están vivos y se puede decir que el OOC de Harry es por eso. Siempre quise leer un fic ligero en donde estuvieran vivos y ver cómo sería Harry con un poco más de confianza y con el toque bromista de un buen merodeador.**

 ***No sé a ciencia cierta en que fecha fueron las pruebas de quidditch de ese año, así que agradecería si alguien me lo hiciera saber ya que no creo que sean en septiembre :(**

 **Eso chicos, saludos y no olviden dejar sus reviews, el alimento de todo escritor *-* No dejemos que el fandom de Harry Potter quede atrás**

 **Bye, Blue**


	2. Middle

**Adivinen quién volvió después de casi dos meses. Si, yo volví! Sé que tardé aunque lo cierto es que no tenía listo este capítulo antes de subir el otro por lo que me demoré más de lo que quería en escribir, además de que volví a la universidad y como ya saben, las carreras del área de salud siempre son difíciles. Bueno, este capítulo es poco más corto aunque sigue teniendo más de 10 hojas en word, así que espero que lo disfruten. Quiero agradecer a las 10 personas que comentaron el primer capítulo y a las 15 que agregaron a seguidores y favoritos. Gracias chicos, son lo máximo!**

 **Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo recién terminado, esperando que les guste tanto como el primero.**

 **Agradecimientos abajo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Middle**

 _«Ayuda en los TIMO, ayuda en los TIMO. Vamos Ginny, no es tan difícil, sólo es pedirle ayuda en algo que se te está complicando un poco. Pero, ¡Merlin, no llevaban ni un mes de clases! Se vería como una auténtica idiota.»_

Ginny estaba que se moría debido a un ataque cardíaco justo en ese momento. Tenía dos libros en sus manos, uno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y otro de Pociones, dos de las materias en las que a Harry le iba mejor. Se suponía, que le pediría ayuda para estudiar desde ya, para no atrasarse en ningún sentido y claro, hasta ahí llegaba su fantástica excusa porque aunque estaba decidida en enamorar por completo a Harry, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo. ¿Qué se supone que haces para conquistar a un chico cuando toda la vida han sido mejores amigos? Hasta sonaba como cliché. Harry siempre decía que su madre leía novelas rosas _muggles_ y que tenían una base casi ridícula en donde dos mejores amigos terminaban juntos como siempre debió haber sido. Ella no quería que fueran un cliché aunque inconscientemente eso estaba logrando.

Así la encontró Hermione cuando volvió de sus clases en la tarde, acompañada de Harry y Ron, quienes venían conversando sobre qué tipo de jugadas y estrategias podrían usar en los partidos de quidditch del año.

Nunca, nunca en su vida, ella se había sonrojado ante Harry Potter aunque siempre existe una primera vez. Y eso lo notó Hermione cuando se pararon de frente y las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon. Fue casi como si toda su sangre se hubiese acumulado en esa área en específico. Y fue bastante chistoso para la castaña. No para Ginny, que tomó sus libros y se sentó cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida sólo con brasas, renunciando a la idea de pedirle ayuda al azabache. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría.

Harry se colocó nervioso, y dejó el tema del quidditch de lado, casi ignorando a Ron, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y arrojaba su mochila cerca de la pelirroja, dispuesto a tomar ese pequeño paso para superar el miedo que se había instalado en su corazón desde que se besaron.

\- Hola pelirroja - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado a una distancia que antes hubiese sido excesiva aunque ahora a ambos les venía como anillo al dedo. Ginny no quería colocarse nerviosa, ella no era así, así que simplemente actuó cómo lo haría con cualquier otro chico.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día? - pregunto Ginny mientras abría el libro de la clase de Slughorn y buscaba el capítulo de hoy. Harry a su lado se frotó el cabello, suspirando y refunfuñando al mismo tiempo.

\- Fui a castigo con Snape, ah, fui el mejor en Pociones hoy, y eso es todo. Estoy castigado desde el sábado pasado, no te lo había dicho. Recién pude ir - Ginny sonrió ligeramente, desviando su atención del libro para prestarla por completo en Harry. El chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y un gesto de burla en su rostro.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué fue, Potter? - Ginny siempre usaba su apellido cuando quería picarlo, así que Harry se recargó en el apoya brazos del sofá y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos esmeralda.

\- Le dije que me dijera " señor" en clases. Y eso fue un gesto tan arrogante y altanero, digno de un Potter, que me castigó. - Ginny rió ligeramente y prestó atención a la poción que debía hacer esta semana. Slughorn había comenzado analizando las características y los ingredientes del Filtro de la Paz y había dejado de deberes una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre las propiedades del ópalo. Y aún no comenzaba con ninguna de las dos, aunque ella culpaba al chico a su lado por sus constantes divagaciones. - ¿Qué lees pelirroja? - dijo Harry mientras se asomaba por el costado de Ginny y leía el apartado de la poción que debía hacer su amiga.

\- Filtro de la Paz - dijo mientras deslizaba la hoja nuevamente a la parte de las propiedades del elixir. - Slughorn empezará está semana con las pociones para los TIMO, aunque se ve difícil esta en particular. - Harry notó el gesto contrariado de la pequeña Weasley así que intentó calmarla de mejor manera.

\- Descuida, no es tan difícil. Slughorn es más sencillo de tratar que Snape. A nosotros en nuestra primera clase, el año pasado, nos hizo hacer la poción. - Ginny sonrió para sus adentros ante las palabras del joven merodeador. - Vamos, yo te ayudo para que termines eso más deprisa. Necesitas descansar, mañana será un día difícil, tenemos entrenamiento.-

La noche pasó rápida y fue lo bastante productiva para ambos. Ginny escribía su reporte del ópalo y Harry practicaba hechizos no verbales que no siempre le salían. Una clara señal fue cuando intento hacer _aguamenti_ y la cantidad de agua no fue la esperada. Al contrario, un gran chorro salió de la punta de su varita, apagando la chimenea y mojando la alfombra y parte de sus libros regados en el piso. Ante eso, la pelirroja rió cuando vio al azabache completamente empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

\- No es gracioso Ginn - dijo mientras invocaba una toalla y secaba el desastre que había hecho a sus pies. La pelirroja no paraba de reír; sus mejillas estaban coloradas, con los ojos brillantes y una melodiosa armonía que le aceleró el corazón a Harry.

\- Oh, claro que lo es, Harry - se acercó con lentitud, sin perder el sonrojo y quitó algo del agua que caía por el cabello azabache de Harry. Frotó con suavidad su cabeza y su cuello, le acarició el rostro y la nariz. El joven mago estaba casi embelesado por la chica, por esos ojos castaños y el suave olor a flores que desprendía cuando agitaba su cabello. ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía lo tenía idiotizado? No importaba, no ahora. Ya lo pensaría luego, cuando la mayoría de los chicos de la sala común dejarán de observarlo fijamente desde que había acercado su rostro al de Ginny.

-O-

Jueves, él amaba los jueves. Eran su tercer día favorito de la semana, seguido del sábado y del domingo. Y eso era porque los días jueves, en la noche tenía quidditch junto a su equipo. Junto a Ginny. Y Ron. Pero más con Ginny. Había estado a su lado casi toda la semana, ayudándola en sus tareas y charlando con ella. Y aunque todo el mundo pensaría que luego de besar a su mejor amiga, la situación sería incómoda, lo cierto era que sólo aprovechaba más su tiempo junto a ella. Se dedicaba a mirarla en las comidas, a charlar con ella cada noche, a reír juntos en los recesos. Lo que más amaba de todo eso, era el delicado rubor que ahorra cubrían las mejillas de su mejor amiga cuando estaba a su lado. Eso le daba a entender que ella disfrutaba de esos momentos tanto como él.

Sintió unas manos pequeñas y delicadas que se posaban sobre sus gafas, de una manera extraña que bloqueaba su vista del plato de comida que tenía en frente. No era Ginny, ella no haría un gesto tan cursi como preguntarle quien era. Además el olor que desprendía la susodicha era más de castañas con un suave toque de fresas. A Harry personalmente le gustaban más las flores.

\- Adivina quién soy - Harry acercó sus manos a las de la asiática y las quitó con suavidad, girándose en el banco de la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a la chica que se arreglaba el cabello negro.

\- Hola Cho - la chica se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del muchacho que giró la cabeza antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. - ¿Cómo estás? - la chica tomó eso como una señal, comenzando a hablar y hablar de su día a día, de esos cuatro días que no había visto a Harry, poniéndolo al corriente del detalle más insignificante de su vida.

\- ... Te he extrañado. - Harry levantó la cabeza, y miró el pequeño puchero que se formaba en los labios de la buscadora. - No te he visto en toda la semana. - el chico asintió lo más resignado posible y colocó una sonrisa un tanto falsa en su rostro.

\- He estado algo ocupado, ya sabes, las clases, los deberes y todo eso. - la chica le sonrió coquetamente y el muchacho creyó ver algo de triunfo y alegría en sus ojos negros.

\- Podríamos vernos hoy en la tarde, salir a volar un rato, comer un poco, y divertirnos. - Harry enarcó las cejas con incredulidad. Eso había soñado bastante insinuante y él conocía de insinuaciones. Y tal vez, antes de darse cuenta que amaba demasiado a Ginny, hubiese aceptado de buena gana. ¡Merlín sabe que hasta hace un año hubiese estado saltando en una pata de felicidad!

\- Si, sabes, me encantaría que nos juntásemos esta noche... - dijo el merodeador siendo interrumpido por la buscadora en cuanto dio una señal de que quería.

\- Eso es genial, te esperaré en el vestíbulo cuando acaben las clases... - Cho se cortó cuando notó el pequeño gesto de impaciencia del menor de los Potter.

\- La cosa es que no puedo hoy, tengo entrenamiento con el equipo durante la noche. - la joven suspiró frustrada. Eso significaba que la pequeña Weasley estaría toda la tarde con él, como lo había estado haciendo los últimos cuatro días. ¡Maldición, había estado tan feliz cuando la semana anterior Ginny y Harry no se hablaban!

\- Ya, claro y yo mañana tengo entrenamiento con el equipo - y eso si no descontaba que debía entregar un ensayo para Transformaciones y Herbología para el lunes, lo que la tendría todo el fin de semana ocupada. - Podríamos dejarlo para otro día. - dijo aunque sabía que contar con tiempo libre, ahora que estaba en su último año sería algo difícil.

La única certeza que tenía es que había una salida a Hogsmeade el mes siguiente y podrían salir con Harry. Aunque para octubre aún faltaban dos semanas más. Y no podía descuidar a su chico dos semanas más. No lo permitiría.

\- Si, podríamos dejarlo para otro día, - Harry notó el gesto de resignación de la asiática y algo dentro de él, se alegró por ello. - Bueno, - Harry intentó encontrar alguna razón para ponerse de pie e irse, pero no la tenía. Su almuerzo estaba intacto y Ron y Hermione estaban al frente suyo, conversando sobre algún tema al que él no le había prestado atención desde el inicio por andar fantaseando con Ginny.

Cho pareció captar la incomodidad de Harry, aunque lo atribuyo más al plantazo que a otra cosa.

\- Debo irme, te veo luego - el azabache suspiró hacia sus adentros aliviado y se dejó besar brevemente cuando la joven buscadora se fue con un movimiento elegante hasta la mesa de las águilas.

El Potter suspiró con alivio y se giró hacia sus amigos que lo miraban con las cejas enarcadas. Ron rió mientras intentaba tragar una de los pedazos de carne que tenía en la boca mientras Hermione miraba al capitán del equipo con algo de burla.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - murmuro el pelirrojo después de tragar, Harry bufó, y cuando la mirada de Hermione se hizo insistente, la miró enojado.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el azabache, Ron seguía riendo como una hiena y la castaña no parecía dispuesta a hablar.

\- Es divertido verte en un aprieto, más si es por una chica. - dijo al fin la prefecta mientras comía un trozo del guisado en su plato. Ron le dio la razón y murmuró entre dientes.

\- Si ya no quieres estar con ella, ¿por qué no terminas? - el azabache se hizo el desentendido y siguió comiendo, intentando ignorar la verdad que sus amigos le decían.

\- No sé de qué hablan -

\- Claro que si, has ignorado a Cho toda la semana, si ya no te gusta, termina con ella. No sería la primera vez que le rompes el corazón a una chica. - eso era cierto. Cho no era la primera chica con la cual salía, y con la que terminaría pero ella era algo así como una "distracción". Harry sabía que si se hallaba soltero, sin una chica a su lado, su atracción por Ginny aumentaría. La besaría sin problemas a cada minuto, probablemente la acorralara en algún pasillo solitario hasta dejarla sin aliento. Mientras que si estaba con Cho, le debía respeto, y eso evitaba que se acercara más de lo debido a la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

\- No es eso, sólo es falta de tiempo - dijo, mientras volvía a comer, mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor por el rabillo del ojo. Ginny aún no bajaba a comer y eso lo tenía de los nervios. ¿Por qué aún no aparecía? La comida pasó sin más comentarios del tema Cho, a decir verdad, sólo hablaron del entrenamiento de la tarde, y Hermione de vez en cuando opinaba sin estar realmente interesada en ello.

Cuando habían pasado diez minutos de la última vez que Harry había mirado hacia la puerta, apareció Ginny, con las mejillas rojas y los dientes fuertemente apretados. Traía el ceño fruncido y cuando se dejó caer al lado de Harry, gruñó con frustración.

\- Estás que hechas humo Ginny - dijo Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. La pelirroja se arregló el cabello y con agilidad, hizo una trenza con sus hebras. - ¿Qué pasó?-

\- El idiota de Michael Corner - el chico recién nombrado era un alumno de sexto año de Ravenclaw que había estado interesado en Ginny el año anterior, aunque la pelirroja nunca le dio mucha atención. No era su clase de hombre y prefirió mantenerlo al margen luego de que ganaran el torneo de quidditch en el último partido junto al equipo de las águilas. - Cree que quiero salir con él, que le estoy mandando señales al muy idiota y que olvidemos el año pasado, cuando me insultó por haberle ganado en el quidditch. ¿Quién se cree que es? - Harry miró como sus mejillas se coloreaban a más no poder y estaba casi seguro que no era sólo eso lo que cabreaba a su amiga. Había algo que no les estaba diciendo.

\- Jamás me gustó ese chico - soltó Ron, mientras miraba a Harry con detenimiento, casi como si pensara que su mejor amigo era mejor para su hermana que otro chico. Casi.

\- A ti, Ronald, ningún chico que se me acerque te agrada - dijo la pelirroja mientras se servía un poco de arroz en su plato.

\- Dean no me desagrada - Harry volteó la cabeza de forma dramática hacia su amigo y luego de vuelta a Ginny.

\- ¿Dean? ¿Dean Thomas?- preguntó el joven Potter a su amiga. ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Por qué Dean le coqueteaba a Ginny? ¿Le estaba realmente coqueteando? ¿Por qué no hablaban? ¡Maldito monstruo de los celos!

\- Si, la semana pasada se acercó a Ginny para pedirle una cita - dijo Hermione, mirando de soslayo a Harry e ignorando la mirada enfadada de Ron.

\- ¿Te invitó a salir? Eso no lo sabía, pensé que sólo habían paseado por los jardines - ¡Merlín, quería que la tierra se la tragara! ¿Por qué Ron y Hermione se empecinaban en decir todo aquello que había sabido mantener oculto?

\- ¿A salir?¿Vas a salir con Dean? - Ginny miró a Harry e intentó ignorar el tono enfadado que destilaba su voz. A decir verdad, estaba que sonreía ante descubrir lo que su amiga estaba logrando con sus palabras.

\- No lo sé, dijo algo de ir a Hogsmeade, aunque aún no tengo claro si iré - dijo mientras sacaba un poco de carne que había en uno de las grandes fuentes sobre la mesa. Harry la miró de hito en hito. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tal cosa? ¿Salir con Dean? ¿Desde cuando le gustaba el moreno a Ginny? ¿Por qué jamás se lo mencionó?

\- Bueno, no es como si existiera problema en caso de que Ginny saliera con él. Dean es un buen chico, es inteligente, un buen dibujante y es un caballero. Sería un buen novio - dijo Hermione mientras veía como las orejas de Harry se colocaban rojas y un pequeño tic se producía en su ceja derecha. La mandíbula la tenía apretada, además de que sus ojos esmeralda destilaban un odio total y apretaba fuertemente sus puños sobre la mesa. Cuando Harry volvió a hablar, lo hizo entre dientes, y con tono que le podría helar la sangre al mismo Innombrable.

\- Si, seguro - el pedazo de carne que acuchilló era víctima del mal humor que cargaría Harry todo el almuerzo y la tarde, cuando en vez de hablar, ladraba y gruñía. Hermione se reía por lo bajo cuando en clases de Encantamientos, el joven Potter había farfullaba contra su compañero de curso o lo miraba con enojo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Harry subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Ron y Hermione, quienes casi corrían para no perder el paso.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Harry se puso de mal humor? - decía el pelirrojo cuando casi estaban por entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una risa pero prefirió no hacerlo y se encogió de hombros, para desconcierto del Weasley.

\- Tal vez se colocó así por lo de Cho - Ron no parecía muy convencido así que simplemente pasó detrás del azabache hacia la sala común donde vio a su hermana sobre una de las butacas, con un libro en el regazo. Divisó también a Demelza Robins, a Katie Bell, a Jimmy Peakes, y a Ritchie Coote. Todos estaban ya con sus escobas en mano, esperando a su capitán y guardián para comenzar con las prácticas de quidditch del año. Harry subió como bala hasta la habitación de los de sexto y volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con su Saeta de Fuego en mano y con una camiseta y unos pantalones negros sueltos bajo la túnica de buscador.

El equipo bajó las escaleras y caminaron con calma hasta llegar al campo de quidditch, que en ese momento se hayaba vacío.

\- Bien, - dijo Harry mientras se ajustaba las gafas y revolvía su cabello en un gesto de impaciencia. - empezaremos con algo sencillo para calentar. - se acercó a la caja de madera que contenía a las dos bludgers, la quaffle y la pequeña snitch. - Vamos, practicaremos algunos pases. - Todos subieron a sus escobas y se colocaron en un círculo en el aire, donde fueron pasando la quaffle entre todos. Harry podía notar que Ron tenía una mayor confianza con respecto al año pasado, cuando haciendo ese mismo ejercicio le había dado a Katie en el rostro. Ginny, por otro lado tenía un excelente control del balón en sus manos y cuando comenzaron a atravesar el campo de extremo a extremo con la quaffle, era la mejor.

Después de un rato, los golpeadores se pusieron a batear las bludgers mientras los cazadores las esquivaban con gran agilidad. Ron estuvo practicando con los tres aros a su espalda mientras Ginny, Demelza y Katie se turnaban para lanzar.

Cuando comprobó que todos estaban bien enfocados y trabajando, Harry dejó ir la snitch dorada, dándole un minuto de ventaja antes de subirse a su escoba y surcar los cielos con soltura.

Ginny desde lejos lo observaba. Ver volar a Harry siempre era algo de otro mundo. El azabache era uno de los mejores buscadores que había visto jugar alguna vez. Estaba segura que podría competir mano a mano con Viktor Krum. Era como una flecha, bien agazapado sobre la Saeta de Fuego, alcanzando velocidades altísimas y maniobrando cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el piso.

\- Eh, Ginny, es tu turno - gritó Demelza mientras miraba a Ron quien cogía la quaffle al vuelo y la devolvía con facilidad. Ginny asintió y quitó la mirada de su capitán, quien se lanzaba en picada al campo de juego, girando en el último segundo, agarrando la snitch al vuelo.

Estuvieron así un par de horas cuando Harry decidió que ya era tarde y que probablemente todos debían de estar hambrientos y cansados. Tomó la pelotita alada entre sus manos y se acercó hasta donde los cazadores practicaban maniobras de evasión. Los golpeadores y Ron se acercaron a él y luego de agradecer el esfuerzo, terminó el entrenamiento.

\- Excelente trabajo chicos - dijo, el equipo le sonrió mientras asentían cansados, satisfechos con su práctica - Creo que haremos papilla a cualquier equipo que se nos cruce. Gran trabajo - la mayoría elevó los brazos, emitiendo señales de júbilo ante el entrenamiento realizado. Los dos golpeadores buscaron las bludgers y todos bajaron de sus escobas. Todos excepto Ginny, que se mantuvo en el aire y subió sin contemplaciones, remontando el vuelo.

Harry descendió hasta el piso aunque no dejaba de ver a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo, como giraba sin problemas en su escoba y el viento le agitaba el cabello rojizo.

Miro a Ron y al resto del equipo que se dirigía a las duchas después del entrenamiento y caminó hacia ellos. Tenía que ir a hablar con Ginny, saber que era lo que la molestaba. Y tenía que saber también qué es lo que pasaba con Dean Thomas. Ella simplemente no podía empezar a salir con él, no lo soportaría.

\- ¡Eh, Ron! - el pelirrojo se acercó a su mejor amigo, con el escoba al hombro y la túnica algo torcida. - Iré a ver a Ginny, te alcanzamos luego - el pelirrojo miró a Harry, y luego a la silueta de su hermana que volaba como si no hubiese mañana. Recordó el mal humor de su amigo el día de hoy, y el ánimo de la pelirroja la semana pasada, cuando no hablaba con él. Asintió más para si mismo que para el azabache, quien se dio la vuelta y remontó su escoba para seguir a la pequeña Weasley en los aires. No sabía comprender muy bien la relación que tenían Harry y Ginny, siempre había sido así, sencilla para ambos, se acoplaban de maneras excepcionales que raras vez había visto en dos amigos. En un principio, le había molestado que su hermanita se haya acoplado de buena manera a ellos tres, aunque luego ya era normal verla en las noches, sentada en el sofá de la sala común frente al fuego, con Hermione a su lado y Harry con su cabeza en su regazo. En las vacaciones, ocurría lo mismo, ya no era extraño que ambos se quedarán en la mansión Potter cuando se hacía tarde y las películas muggles les robaban el tiempo. Así eran ellos, así era la relación de su mejor amigo y su hermana y esa era la única forma en que los veía a ambos. Juntos.

Harry se dio una vuelta al campo antes de alcanzar a Ginny, que se movía con velocidad y en libertad. Se colocó a su lado en la carrera que ambos sabían, ya estaba terminada desde el inicio. Ginny miró al azabache de reojo, sintiendo el aleteo rápido de su corazón en su pecho, no sólo por el chico, sino por la velocidad. Frenó cuando el viento le pegó de lleno en el rostro y Harry se detuvo unos cuantos metros delante de ella.

\- Entonces, pelirroja, ¿me vas a contar lo que te sucede? - Ginny se acomodó en su escoba, mirando fijamente en dirección a su mejor amigo. Se acomodaba el cabello, se miraba las manos que sostenían firmemente el palo de la escoba. Y Harry sospechó aún más sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga en esos momentos. - Ginny, ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó con el idiota ese de Corner? - el azabache no intentó ni siquiera disimular el tono de desprecio de su voz cuando nombró al Ravenclaw. Notó como el cuerpo de Ginny temblaba y se acercó a ella, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y apretaba los dientes en una mueca de enfado.

\- ¡Ese, ese maldito idiota! - dijo mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás y desviaba la mirada, evitando la esmeralda de Harry.

\- ¿Ginny qué te hizo ese canalla?- Si ese idiota de Michael se había atrevido a ponerle un sólo dedo encima, él mismo se encargaría de hacerle la broma más grande en la historia de Hogwarts. Lo colgaría de los tobillos con un _Levicorpus_ cada vez que tuviese oportunidad. Nunca más se acercaría a Ginny, no si él mismo lo evitaba.

\- Nada, Harry, no tiene importancia. - dijo y comenzó el descenso con su escoba al piso. Fue rápida ya que no le dio tiempo a Harry antes de llegar al suelo, pero él también lo era, así que apenas se bajó de su escoba, la siguió pisándole los tobillos, sin alcanzar a cruzar el campo de quidditch que se hayaba completamente vacío. La tomó del codo y la hizo darse vuelta, chocando con el pecho duro del azabache.

\- Dime qué fue lo que hizo ese maldito - Ginny se mordió los labios y miró a Harry, sin perder un segundo de vista su mirada esmeralda.

\- Él... Él me besó - farfulló la pelirroja, tan bajo que temió no haberlo dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry la escuchara, pero no fue así, el ojiverde la oyó claramente, es más, sentía que le hubiesen gritado en el oído y las tres simples palabras que la chica había dicho, al mago se le repetían incansablemente en la cabeza.

\- Ese idiota, ¡¿Se atrevió a besarte?! - La Weasley se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras veía como el rostro del menor de los Potter se iba tornando rojo de la ira. ¡Merlín, pocas veces había visto a Harry de esa forma! ¡Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, literalmente! - Lo mataré, juro que lo haré. Ni siquiera vendrá venir cuando despierte en el Lago Negro. ¿Cómo se le ocurre, siquiera ponerte un dedo encima?- decía mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a buscar su varita y hechizar al Ravenclaw.

\- Harry, tranquilo. - dijo la pelirroja mientras se interponía en el camino del azabache, dispuesta a pararlo como fuera necesario. - Me encargué yo misma de encantarlo. Le lancé un _mocomurciélago_. suspiró cansada cuando a pesar de eso, el merodeador no se calmaba en lo absoluto - Puedo pelear mis batallas, no necesito que siempre me estés defendiendo Harry - el aludido la miro de hito en hito, claramente ofendido por lo que recién le había dicho su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que te molesta cuando te defiendo? - se volteó, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, sintiendo como la ira crecía dentro de sí.

\- No dije eso, pero puedo cuidarme sola Harry, no me quebraré, ¿de acuerdo? - ambos estaban que escupían fuego, pero necesitaban dejar puntos en claro, necesitaban poder descargar todo lo que sentían, aunque eso no fuera exactamente furia.

\- Eres mi amiga Ginny, te defenderé siempre, incluso si eso no te gusta. - Harry haría lo que fuese necesario por mantener a la pequeña pelirroja segura, lo que fuese, incluso si eso atentaba contra su propia vida.

\- ¿Es sólo por eso que lo haces? ¿Por qué soy tu amiga? - Harry miró fijamente a Ginny, sintiendo que toda la ira se desvanecía con el sólo hecho de mirar aquellos ojos castaños.

No, no era sólo por eso. Probablemente, antes lo hubiese hecho por eso, porque eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Ahora, lo hacía porque la quería, porque amaba a Ginny Weasley y no soportaría que nadie, nunca la dañase.

\- No soportaría que nadie te lastimara Ginny - su voz se fue hacia adentro y sintió el pánico cuando hablaba sobre los que sentía por ella. Aún no era capaz de esclarecer su mente, no podía aún decirle todo lo que la amaba si eso la ponía en peligro.

-¡Hey, chicos! - la voz de Ron sacó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones, haciéndolos voltear en la dirección del chico. Sus cabellos rojizos estaban húmedos y se notaba más resplandeciente con ropa limpia y las mejillas rosadas por la ducha que se acababa de dar. - ¿Está todo bien? - dijo en cuanto estuvo a unos cincos metros de la pareja. Ambos asintieron al unísono, intentando no voltear a ver al otro debido al bochorno del momento. - ¡Genial, porque me me muero de hambre! Vamos a cenar - Harry asintió, aunque lo más probable es que primero se iría a dar un baño al baño de prefectos. Ginny también asintió, mucho más calmada lo que le dio el valor a Harry de cumplir una vez más con la rutina que tenían desde que jugaban quidditch juntos. Le entregó su escoba a Ron, quien la cargó en su espalda junto con la de él.

Se acuclilló frente a Ginny, dándole la espalda, y esperó hasta que la pelirroja subiera.

Siempre era así, él la cargaba hasta el castillo y bromeaban en el camino aunque no creía que en ese momento, Ginny estuviera muy de buenas para molestarlo un rato. A pesar de eso, no se hizo de rogar y luego de pasarle la escoba a su hermano, abrazó a Harry por el cuello, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo. El azabache, por su parte, deslizó sus manos frías bajos los muslos de la Weasley y la elevó con él.

\- Nunca entiendo porqué debo ser yo quien cargue las escobas - dijo Ron cuando emprendieron la marcha al castillo otra vez. Siempre era lo mismo, y Harry siempre tenía la misma respuesta para él.

\- Si quieres puedes cargar a Ginny - dijo mientras salían del estadio y seguían el camino al castillo. La noche había caído sobre ellos y sobre algunos alumnos que entraban al colegio antes que ellos.

\- Estoy bien, gracias - Ron se acomodó las escobas y miró de mala forma a su hermana que descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del Elegido. Enterraba su nariz cerca de su cuello, causándole serios estragos al cuerpo de Harry, que en cualquier momento entraría en calor. Ron volteó a ver a todas partes, fijándose en que nadie estuviera cerca y habló en voz baja para los tres. - ¿Has sabido cuando será tu próxima clase con Dumbledore? - Ginny prestó atención a las palabras de su hermano, y a la respuesta del azabache ya que ella también tenía curiosidad por saber cuándo sería.

\- No, es más, ha estado fuera desde el martes. Así que no, aún no sé cuándo será. - Los tres Gryffindor llegaron a la escalinata de mármol del castillo, por lo que Harry murmuró en voz baja. - Aunque me gustaría que fueran cosas diferentes a aprender sobre la vida de Voldemort - Ron colocó un serio gesto al que Harry no le prestó atención e ingresó al castillo. Jamás le había asustado decir el nombre de Tom Riddle, sus padres le habían enseñado a no temerle y su familia, en general, le decían así.

Apenas entró al vestíbulo, pudo notar las miradas sobre él y la pelirroja que casi dormitaba sobre su hombro. Su respiración era pausada y si no fuera porque iba dibujando figuras imaginarias sobre su clavícula, él pensaría que estaba dormida.

Varios chicos, no sólo los mayores, le prestaron atención a la chica que traía en sus espaldas y es que en general, ella llamaba la atención. Ron y él quedaban casi pintados en ese momento.

Hermione estaba justo en la escalinata, y se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio entrar.

\- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? - dijo mientras sonreía al ver a Harry y a Ginny en una situación que daba mucho que pensar y hablar.

\- Bastante bien, - dijo Harry - ¿ya cenaste? - preguntó y su amiga negó con la cabeza. - No, los estaba esperando. -

\- Genial, porque detener tantas quaffles me dejó con hambre - dijo Ron mientras los tres caminaban hasta las escaleras que los llevarían a la sala común. Cuando estaban por subir, un grito femenino los saco de la calma en la que estaban los cuatro Gryffindors.

\- ¡Harry! - el azabache reconoció en seguida esa voz que se le estaba haciendo un poco chillona con el paso de los días.

La buscadora de Ravenclaw llegó justo antes de que subieran y Ginny casi bufo cuando su sonrisa resplandeciente la dejó ciega temporalmente.

\- Hola Cho - la pelinegra miró con devoción al Elegido, y cuando notó la presencia de Ginny en sus espaldas, casi se lanza sobre ella para quitarla de encima de Harry.

\- Hola - dijo, y dirigió su mirada hasta la pelirroja que seguía con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de Harry. - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó aunque no lo había hecho al Gryffindor sino que a la Weasley, que le dirigía una sonrisa burlona, calcada a la de los gemelos, a la asiática.

\- ¿Me dices a mí? - Hermione que estaba a su lado, estaba que estallaba de la risa al ver el conflicto que se estaba llevando a cabo con Cho, y admiraba el coraje que tenía Ginny al darle cara a la alumna de séptimo que pocas veces había sido amable con ella. Es más, en una ocasión, había pensado que salía con Harry el año pasado, cuando no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

Cho asintió, y le dirigió la mirada más cargada de saña que podía, haciendo notar su enfado, y haciendo que Harry, por fin, entendiera que ambas chicas no se llevaban nada de bien. - Si, ya sabes, como estás sobre la espalda de Harry, pensé que te habías lastimado jugando quidditch. -

Ginny vio una oportunidad fantástica para molestar aún más a la asiática, para demostrarle que lo que podía o no sentir Harry por ella, no se comparaba en nada a la amistad de años que tenían juntos, que no se podía comparar con el beso que se habían dado en los camerinos.

\- No, estoy bien, Harry se ofreció a llevarme. Es una costumbre, siempre me carga luego de jugar al quidditch - dijo con burla, apretando aún más el agarre en torno al cuello de su amigo, disfrutando del rostro rojo de la chica.

\- Si, Harry puede ser muy dulce cuando quiere, aunque no creo que por eso, deban abusar de su buena voluntad. - la pelinegra avanzó dos pasos más, quedando sólo a palmos de distancia de ambos Gryffindors.

\- Pues si Harry cree eso, debería decirlo él mismo, ¿no crees? - dijo Ginny, elevando el volumen de su voz, haciendo que el joven Potter desviara un poco la cabeza.

\- Tal vez Harry no lo dice porque tiene miedo de herir a una niña pequeña - Hermione estaba por intervenir, porque esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, pero prefirió callar cuando notó las mejillas rojas de su amiga.

\- Tal vez Harry debería de herir a alguien más - Ron, por su parte, sólo se alternaba en mirar a su hermana y a Cho. Jamás había sido un secreto que a Ginny no le agradaba Cho, aunque jamás había dado señales obvias, y menos delante de Harry. Aunque por la actitud de la buscadora de Ravenclaw, era más que obvio que a ella tampoco le agradaba la cazadora.

\- Tal vez Harry quiere saber que está pasando aquí - dijo el moreno cuando ya notó que tanto Ginny como Cho se estaban lanzando miradas bastante terroríficas. La pelirroja se soltó del cuello de su amigo y él tomó el gesto para dejarla en el suelo. Soltó sus muslos cremosos y la chica de un salto, estaba sobre el mármol pulido. - ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre a ambas? - preguntó mientras se arreglaba la túnica con un gesto de impaciencia.

Lo único que podía entender de todo eso, es que ambas chicas se odiaban bastante, y que la manzana de la discordia era él. Por un lado, se molestó con ambas, pues él no era una clase de trofeo por el cual pudiesen competir. Pero por otro lado, le encantaba saber que a Ginny si les molestaba que saliera con otras personas, y en especial, le molestaba que estuviera con Cho.

\- No es nada Harry, sólo que también estás cansado y ella te hace esforzarte aún más - dijo Cho, mientras intentaba acercarse al merodeador, aunque éste se echó hacia atrás en un paso.

\- Ella no me hace esforzarme, es más, yo le ofrecí cargarla. Además es algo que siempre hago con Ginny y no por eso tienes que ponerte a discutir con ella en el vestíbulo. - Harry se notaba molesto, aunque era difícil definir con quien de las dos era, Ginny se sentía ligera pues a pesar de que le hubiese dicho a su amigo que no le gustaba que peleara sus batallas, estaba feliz porque se hubiese enfrentado a Cho cuando era la chica que decía gustarle.

\- Lo siento - dijo la pelinegra mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior al ver la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios de la pelirroja oportunista.

\- Está bien, además, creí que no nos veríamos hoy, te había dicho que tenía entrenamiento con el equipo. - Cho pareció apunto de reclamarle algo a Harry pero se lo pensó mejor y aprovechó esa oportunidad para hacerle saber a la pequeña Weasley quien era la que estaba ese momento al lado de Harry.

\- Lo siento, pero te había extrañado mucho, - dijo y aprovechó esto para pasarle los brazos por el cuello al merodeador, todo ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, quienes estaban bastante incómodos a su alrededor. Incómodos y molestos. - Pensé que podríamos vernos unos minutos antes de la cena - y con eso lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Los cuatro Gryffindors quedaron sorprendidos, aunque el mayor de todos, era Harry, quien no hayaba que hacer, si alejarse, si fingir un ataque de tos o simplemente hechizarla.

Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos y continuaron así, viendo el rostro de Cho a sólo centímetros del suyo, viendo como Ginny apretaba fuertemente los puños y le quitaba la escoba a Ron para darse la vuelta junto a Hermione, dispuesta a volver a la sala común sin él.

Cuando Cho se separó, Harry estaba incómodo, aunque no más que Ron que se había echado hacia atrás, indeciso sobre si ir con su hermana y Hermione, quedarse con su mejor amigo, viendo como se daba el lote, o irse al Gran Comedor a cenar solo.

Cho se separó con una sonrisa triunfal, viendo a la pequeña pelirroja subir de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la sala común de los leones, completamente molesta.

\- Bueno, debo ir a darme una ducha, - dijo Harry mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Cho asintió bastante feliz y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Harry por el aire.

Cuando el azabache se volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, notó el gesto de incomodidad del pelirrojo, y simplemente, atinó a golpearle el hombro despacio para quitarle su Saeta de Fuego y emprender el rumbo hacia la sala común.

\- ¡Merlín, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, jamás te he dejado, ni siquiera en segundo cuando las arañas nos querían comer, pero no volveré a presenciar como Cho Chang te aspira la lengua! - dijo dramáticamente mientras subían de dos en dos las escaleras.

Harry se disculpaba a medias, aunque sabía que a quien le debía una disculpa era a su mejor amiga.

Cuando ambos amigos cruzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, Hermione los esperaba sentada leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea, aguardando a que Ginny se calmara, se diera un baño y bajara como si nada hubiese pasado o le hubiese afectado.

\- ¿Y Ginny? - preguntó Harry cuando vio que la castaña no levantaba la vista del libro.

\- Está dándose una ducha para bajar a cenar - dijo, dedicándole una fría mirada al Potter. Ron subió las escaleras, sin ser realmente consciente del tenso ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Claro, ella... ¿Ella estaba molesta? - Hermione sonrió tras su libro y se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé - dijo mientras cerraba el libro - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? - y con eso miró a las escaleras por donde venía bajando Ginny con el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas.

No se notaba enfadada en ningún sentido, es más, estaba hasta relajada por lo que Harry se asustó aún más. Hermione por otro lado, admiró la capacidad que tenía Ginny de controlar su temperamento y espero que todo funcionase como lo tenían planeado.

\- Ginny, yo... Yo lamento mucho lo que pasó allá abajo - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella con paso vacilante.

\- Descuida, no fue tu culpa que Cho se molestara - dijo Ginny, aunque Harry pudo notar que ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Y eso lo entristeció. Más de lo que pensaba. Aunque sabía que a ella también la había lastimado allá abajo, a pesar de que habían tenido un momento sólo de ellos en el campo de quidditch, que ahora se veía tan lejano.

\- Si, lo sé, pero no debió tratarte así, lo lamento - buscaba su mirada castaña pero ella simplemente no quería mirarlo a los ojos, porque sabía que aquella máscara que había hecho en pocos minutos, se quebraría en un instante y abrazaría a Harry sin importarle nada.

\- Descuida, está todo bien - dijo mientras caminaba hacia Hermione, pasando de largo, yendo hacia el retrato. - ¿Vamos Hermione? - ella asintió en cuanto vio el rostro compungido de Harry, y comenzó a caminar cuando vio a Ron bajar por las escaleras.

\- ¡Eh, Harry, ¿estás bien? - dijo cuando notó que su mejor amigo se quedaba helado mirando hacia donde antes estaba Ginny.

\- Si, si, descuida. Iré a darme un baño, lo alcanzó abajo - y echó a andar hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a dejar que el sentimiento de desconcierto y dolor que le había producido la indiferencia de Ginny se los llevara el agua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, que no odien tanto a Harry por su confusa situación y tranquilos, que de a poco, van a ir notando que el joven Potter se dará cuenta que tanto ama a Ginny y que no puede vivir sin ella.**

 **Primero, la recomendación de este capítulo es de la canción Middle de DJ Snake. Si, esa canción tiene una estrofa en el coro con la que me guié para escribir casi todo...**

 **Segundo: Gracias a Aldana, a Anonimotter, rocíodiazcastagno, andrelilypotter, Anie, Barbaraqbr, Connie, andiwilltrytofixyou, ginnypotterwe, y Hanny. Muchas, muchas gracias preciosas por sus comentarios, se agradecen desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Y eso es todo, intentaré no demorar tanto, máximo dos o tres semanas pero no más que eso.**

 **Saludos a todos,**

 **Blue**


End file.
